


Take My Whole Life Too

by Cyanide_Fire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Fic posted, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter References, M/M, Pancakes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Fire/pseuds/Cyanide_Fire
Summary: My first fic posted ever. It's awful, I know, but maybe you guys will like it.Written for my friend Pippa (hi)Fluff about Dan and Phil getting together over Harry Potter at Christmas. They really love Harry Potter, okay?!I have decided to rewrite this some months later, make it a bit more readable xx





	Take My Whole Life Too

It was late morning, the sun cold, harsh and white filtering through heavy black fabric curtains. The rays of light swam into a dark room to rest on a cocooned lump about to roll off the edge of a bed. The duvet it was swathed in was black, gunmetal grey and white checks, wrinkled from weeks of use. As the light penetrated the duvet shield, the sleeping lump shifted, eyes blinking blearily, confused.   
As it stretched reluctantly, opening its eyes further, it became clear the duvet lump was indeed a man. A man called Dan Howell, who was now scrambling desperately for his phone to turn off the ten-o-clock Pierce The Veil alarm he had set last night for the following morning. He was too late. The alarm started up, screaming in his ear rather loudly. Swearing over the raging guitars, Dan scowled, jabbing the 'cancel' button and flopping back onto his rumpled pillows.   
As he stared up into his ceiling listening to the 24-hour soundtrack of London blaring outside, his tired and fed up expression written in lines on his face smoothed out into a grin.  
It was Christmas Day.  
Swinging his legs out from under the grayscale duvet, Dan shook the last of sleep from his head and rose. Hopping around in agitation at the temperature of the floor, he shuffled into a pair of ridiculous red slippers and sighed happily, soon after making a beeline for his wardrobe.   
What to wear? Buzzing from the adrenaline of the time of year, Dan hardly registers which shirt and jumper he pulled off their hangers, although he was pretty sure that the jumper was Spirited Away merch. Wrenching them over his hobbit hair, he nearly pulled a hole in the shirt, so he slowed down a little tugging up his tightest pair of black skinny jeans and fluffy white socks.   
His enthusiasm was palpable. Now that he was fully awake, he could smell a delicious syrupy aroma emanating from the kitchen, chased by a faint tune he thought he recognised. Grinning at the thought of surprising his best friend, Dan carefully slipped into the hall silently, hands slowly rising into a position to startle Phil Lester.   
Creeping into the kitchen, he found Phil. Phil had his back to the door, humming Can't Help Falling in Love whilst tossing crispy golden pancakes in a rather hot pan. Smiling evilly, Dan tiptoed up to him, raising his hand... and shaking the singing man's shoulders suddenly as a greeting.   
It made Phil choke on the lyrics and fumble the pan into Dan's lap. His eyes widened comically and a squeak erupted from his throat. A pancake he had just flipped landed on his face, disintegrating and flopping sadly to the floor. Phil skidded on a sliver of it moving to clean up, falling backwards. With the hand that wasn’t juggling the hot pan, Dan caught Phil before he toppled over, bringing his face closer to his friend's. They looked into each other's eyes for a split second before looking away, both blushing furiously.  
A second passed, and then Dan doubled over laughing at Phil's mishaps, slinging the empty pan onto the counter. Phil's reaction to the shock was priceless! He wished he could have gotten a picture on his phone of his best friend's face. Louise, PJ and Chris would never let Lester hear the end of it. Instead, he got a faceful of food as Phil shoved some sugary maple syrup/pancake mixture into his mouth to shut him up.  
"Come on, Dan!” Phil laughed after he had recovered. “Enough with the horseplay, it's Christmas! I wanna see what you got me!!" Phil squealed excitedly, grabbing Dan by the wrist and dragging him and a plate piled dangerously high with pancakes, blueberry sauce, maple syrup butter and frosted berries into the living room.   
Under the tree were two piles of shining presents, wrapped (in one pile) poorly, and some (in the other) precisely. Phil screeched again, making a beeline for the neat pile.   
Dan shook his head fondly, relieving his friend of the plate of food and taking a bite of a pancake. It was actually amazing, he realised, smiling, as Phil dived headfirst into the wrapping. Dan sat down on the sofa, placing the pancakes on an end table and directing Phil to a fairly large box near the front.  
Phil gasped in disbelief as he scratched and tore the snowmen and sellotape on the wrapping, getting a glimpse of the tall stack of PlayStation 4 games on one side of the box. As he peeled back the rest of the blue plastic shell encasing the gifts, he saw the Xbox and Switch game cases stuffed into the other side of the box. He tentatively looked at the list of titles scratched onto the cardboard box's side in black marker. Counting the number of games, he gasped again softly.  
“30 games? Dan, Jesus Christ, that’s so much! Wow... Thank youuuu!!” Phil started off whispering, but by the end of the sentence, he had placed the box back on the floor and raced back to Dan, enveloping him in a massive bear hug.  
Dan was knocked back onto the sofa, dropping his fork in shock as Phil barrelled into him. He smiled softly, allowing his hands to come up and hug his friend back.  
“Hey, Phil, it’s fine, honestly. You deserve it, you’re the biggest nerd in England!” Dan teased, lifting Phil off him carefully and handing him the plate of pancakes. “Have some while they’re still warm, they’re actually good, surprisingly,” He stood up. “Which one should I have?”  
Phil took a bite of pancake slathered in blueberry and butter, smiling appreciatively at the burst of flavour. “Uh, the huge shapeless one at the back?”  
Dan grabbed the present eagerly. Ripping it open with wide eyes, he screamed in delight at the pile of black ripped jeans, band insignia tees and cosy jumpers inside. One of the jumpers he recognised as merch from one of his favourite YouTubers, Thomas Sanders. The jumper was purple and black, belonging to the fiction character he identified with most – Virgil. Taking off the Spirited Away jumper he was currently wearing and casting it to the floor, Dan carefully slipped on the Virgil jumper, smiling shakily at the perfect fit. A few tears ran down his face. It was perfect.  
He got up silently and hugged Phil as tight as he dared. He wasn’t the best with words, he couldn’t express verbally how thankful he was that Phil was there, that Phil knew him so well, that Phil was Phil. They stood still for a second, lost in the moment.  
When Dan had composed himself, he extricated himself from the tight embrace, grinning up at his best friend, who was grinning right back. “It’s amazing. Thanks, AmazingPhil.” He smiled. “What do you want to open next?”  
Phil assessed the pile, frowning. His eyes floated to a small box wrapped in silver and black paper. He had his heart set on that one. Chewing another bite of hot pancake, he got up, walking over to his pile.  
Phil grabbed the small box and held it close to his chest as he flumped onto the settee ungracefully to unwrap the gift. His cold blue fingers shoved under the folds, shakily tearing scotch tape and Santa figures on the wrapping.  
Under the paper was a plain white box, and as Phil opened it, he noticed a tag reading 'From Dan' fluttering down amongst the paper he had ripped off. Turning his attention back to the box, he carefully opened it to reveal a thin white diamond chain - with a locket in the middle inscribed on the lid with Philip Michael Lester – Expelliarmus.  
Phil gasped. Dan must have spent thousands of pounds getting this made with all its real diamond and obsidian... And of course, he was obsessed with Harry Potter. What could make this gift more perfect?  
Dan cleared his throat. "Uh, you... might want to open it?" He said timidly.  
Phil was startled out of his astonishment. Careful not to break the diamond/obsidian clasp, he flicked open the locket to reveal a picture of him and Dan on the day they met. They both looked so young and frightened, but excited, taking their first selfie together amidst the bustle of the train station. In that picture, it was clear the two were meant for each other. On the other face of the locket, was another small inscription.  
~You disarm me more than any spell~  
~because Amortentia has always smelt like you~  
Phil's eyes widened. He had loved Dan from the day he met him at that station, and today, Dan admits that he likes Phil? How is this possible?! To be honest with you, dear reader, Phil just didn't give a fuck in that moment.  
Shutting the locket softly, Phil looped the chain around his neck and fastened it. He then set the little white box aside. Shuffling over to Dan on the sofa, Phil let a single salty tear fall onto his best friend's shoulder, and gently guided his face round to look at him.  
  
"Dan? It's Christmas Day, 2018, and I think it's time. Ever since that day we met each other for real, I've loved you with all of my heart. I've always had these little hopes that we could be like yin and yang, your darkness and my light intertwined. Not one day of my life since then has been about anything but you. I had given up hope of ever feeling your chestnut hair between by fingers, or looking into those glowing, warm eyes and having you look back into mine the same way. You see, my Amortentia has always smelt like you too. I love you, Daniel James Howell. Will you be my boyfriend?" Phil stared into Dan's eyes, and found Dan's soft answer of 'yes' with his lips, sealing the pledge with a Christmas kiss.  
The frosted mistletoe entwined in and hanging from the glass chandelier swirled up and away, through the snowflakes in the sky and up into the freezing clouds. If you peered through the fogged windows at eleven-o-clock on the 25th December 2018, you would see two soulmates joined together forever in a Christmas kiss.  
Through the sparkling shafts of sunlight raining down on the fresh snow outside, all was finally quiet in London.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Thanks for suffering through that! It's my first fic so I would love if you commented what you thought or gave kudos.
> 
> ~Frankie (Cyanide Fire) xx
> 
> I actually rewrote this in September 2018, trust me, the first version was worse.


End file.
